The Darkest of Times
by Laylacat11
Summary: Nightmares haunt her very soul faces of a hidden past appears again. What once was good shall never be again. She will free her master from his dark haunting prison. The Ultimate Power Couple will become whole once again. Their Mission? To destroy all those that stood in their way the first time. The Magic Dimension will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Fear

***Authors Note***

**Hey! I'm back with another Dark Bloom Story. I hope you guys like it and if you do leave a review and tell me what you liked or hated in this chapter.**

**"People will believe a big lie sooner than a little one, and if you repeat it frequently enough, people ****will sooner or later believe it."**

**- Walter Langer**

* * *

_She fell to the ground as she tried to back away from me only to trip on a root. Her Amber eyes looking up at me in fear, her hands clutched the ground her nails digging deep into the dirt and sinking into it like the claws of a cat on a perch. "P-please don't hurt me." She cried out. I ignored her screams. I grabbed at her throat and forced all my strength into my arm to pick her up. Once she was no more than a foot above the ground her feet dangling in the absence of earth I leaned back and pulled her with me as I lurched forward and sent her flying through the tree a few feet in front of me._

_She landed with a thud. I quickly raced over to her to check her pulse. Her breathing was shaky and I was sure that I had punctured a lung somewhere in her rib-cage. I sat my hand on her ribs to make sure that I had. My hand fell on an indented part of her skin. She cringed as I pushed a little to make sure it was truly broken. I whispered my apologizes to her. I was about to pick her up and carry her back to her prison, my home, but before I could a twig snapped from behind me. I turned around to quickly tell them off only to find myself facing a lustrous blond with dark brown eyes her mouth opened and let a loud scream escaped._

I snapped my eyes open sweat drenched my forehead as I lay in bed breathing heavy. "Are you okay Bloom?" A small voice whispered from the dark it took me a while to figure out who it was before I answered.

"I'm fine Flora just another nightmare. Nothing to really worry about." I mumble to her before turning back onto my side and closing my eyes. I was about to drift off into a more peaceful slumber when her loud grunting made me question her. "Are you getting sick Flo?"

"No." She said blankly I could hear the hurt in her voice as she continued, "I'm worried about you. You have been having these nightmares for weeks and whenever anyone asks you what they are about you just say you can't remember."

"I can't remember Flo I promise."

"You can't or you won't Bloom." She sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. I moved further away from her not daring to look her in the eyes... or where her eyes must have been I couldn't see anything in the dark."I'm here for you Bloom sweetie so please just tell me about it. It will make you feel better" She said to me. Even through the darkness I could feel her cold eyes penetrating into my soul.

"I can't Flo I just can't. You just wouldn't understand." I whispered to her fresh tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Flora grunted and got up from my bed I heard her walk over to her bed and get in it. Even in the dark I bet she had her back turned away from me. "Flo?" I questioned and when I got no response I got up and walked over to the door that led to the hall. Before I walked out of it I heard her mutter, "How can you not trust me I thought we were friends?"

I kept walking. I left the dorm and entered the hallway I had to get away from all those questions and confused looks I got when I tried to explain the dreams to my friends or the teachers but, there really was nothing anyone could do to stop them unless... No I couldn't... But then again she might be able to help.

I walked briskly through the halls and left out the front door by now the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon shedding a small ray of light over the forest. I started to run the suns warm glow following me as I raced towards the darkened tower my hopes raised high when I found the woman I had been looking for since all of this had begun.

I approached the green-skinned woman who stood in a gentle stance on the edge of the staircase that rims around the Cloud Tower. As I approached she looked up from her position and turned her head towards me.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me Bloom." Headmistress Griffin said as I walked over to her my eyes not leaving her the whole time.

"There not just nightmares are they? Is this your doing?" I asked as I got close to her deciding to not beat around the invisible bush. She was a full head taller than I was and the air that surrounded her had the stench of decay. The headmistress was one that no witch or person in that matter would ever want to confront. Her whole body sent dark energy around the air that she stood near anyone in their right mind would have stayed clear of her but, I needed answers and I needed them now.

"I don't know Bloom, and why don't you tell me." Griffin said folding her arms one over the other in an attempt to cross them.

"I have been having them ever since we visited Cloud Tower to protect _your _piece of the codex so what gives?" I asked her as She shifted her body weight. It was a long silence that followed before Griffin let go of her pursed lips and spoke.

"Your know I can't answer your questions Bloom. In fact I should not even be talking to you right now because this is something you should be asking your own headmistress." she said not an ounce of emotion in her voice. Her face was as stiff as the lake around Alfea in the morning haze.

"Fine but, answer me this one question. How long have I been evil?" I asked her looking into her eyes for the answer that I knew would not be there.

Headmistress Griffin just shook her head, "You already know the answer."

And in that moment I looked deep inside myself and realized why she could not answer me because I had already known I was turning into a monster and for now this monster was alone. My eyes went wide as I realized what I truly was, of course I must have known, how could I have not? I know who I am now. I am Dark Bloom and I'm going to set my master free.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and if you want you can leave any hints, tips, comments, or what you want to see happen in the story. Leave them in the reviews or P.M. me!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk to Remember

**"The past is our definition. we may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it."**

**- Wendell Berry**

* * *

I quickly fled from the large Purple Tower soon after I realized that the darkness was never gone from my veins, that Darkar would never leave me alone, and I was still in utter denial.

The nightmares at night had been only the first warning sign of my slow yet, still incomplete change into my evil self. A terrible pain lit up in my head and I wanted to fall down on to my knees in the middle of the pathway and scream my heart out into the forest. I knew I had to keep running from my past and what I assumed could be my future. Sure I was afraid wait... no... I was terrified.

I could hear Ms. Griffin calling after me but, I didn't care so I kept running trying to block out her desperate cries and shouts and soon enough I could no longer hear her strained voice, after a while I found myself sucked into the depths of my thoughts.

"How could I be evil?" I asked myself, "I thought that once we had defeated Darkar all of this hurt and pain would go away."

I clutched my sides with my arms as I ran through the trees. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes getting scratches on my upper arms from medium sized wild bushes. I ran for so long that my legs went numb and my body felt like jello.

My feet pounded the ground. My heart beat thumping in my ears, the only things that snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't know where I was going only that I had to get away and think about all the information. I tried to process all the images and thoughts going through my head. One thought stayed with me the entire time, I realized that the darkness would never leave me and it was that thought that scared me the most.

I didn't even realize it when my feet stepped into the freezing still lake, its cool water a little below freezing in the morning haze. My mind pulls me back and pulls out a memory tainted in sadness and yet felt blissful and happy at the same time. I remembered when Sky took me here last year on our way back to Alfea to help fight against The Army of Decay and the Trix.

That all seemed so long ago, back when he used to make me smile and we were so in love with the idea of love that we didn't realize how different we were until it was too late. Nowadays all we do is fight with one another.

I had thought that once Darkar was gone and I returned to my normal self that everything would go back to being normal boy was I wrong. Something had changed inside myself and inside of the others around me. It was like the darkness that I had felt when he changed me stayed and was slowly making me go crazy. I was depressed for days. My friends tried to talk to me like they did when I got the nightmares. but, I just shut them out and they left me to stir in the darkness.

That's when the warnings and nightmares first started to come to me. The very first one I had was the night after I got back from defeating the Trix and Darkar:

_I took a step out of the shower quickly getting dressed. I was going on hopefully a date with Sky that would not end in us getting into an argument again. My luck had run out. I ran my hands through my hair trying to smooth it down. Why I was so nervous I would never know._

_"He's just a guy." I muttered, "what am I so nervous about?" I asked looking into the mirror only to see an odd pool of water near the showers edge turn into brown. To my shock I watched as it pulled itself up into the form of a man. Darkar to be exact._

_"I'm Coming for you Bloom. Soon you'll be mine permanently." He said standing behind me a small devious smile curving up on his already darkened features. _

_I woke up screaming once again waking up half of the school in the process. The whole dream brought a chill up my spine and made me shake under the blankets._

That was my first sign of my evil self's return. I should have taken the warning and gotten help from someone. I never did after all I was still believing things were going to work between me and sky.

After that nightmare no one would look at me the same ever again so distrusting and angry. Most of Alfea had been destroyed in the battle against Darkar. The entire West and East towers had to be rebuilt much to many girls anger. All of their possessions in the dorms on the wings had been destroyed or turned into ash in the fire that burnt the North half of the school. It took almost two months to fix the damage and it took longer than that for the students to forgive.

The other girls in my year always gave me distrusting looks and they would whisper things about me, said things that weren't true, and pointed their fingers at me. I would have said sorry to them but, it wasn't my fault that their things were destroyed. Heck! I was barely conscious when my other self took over!

At first I tried to ignore their rigid outbursts and pretend that I didn't hear the hurtful things they said but, the last straw hit when all my friends turned their backs to me. I could see the distrust in their eyes and it hurt bad. My heart had been broken that day. No matter how hard I tried to speak up and tell the girls that I once cared for but, did no longer. I tried telling them and some of the teachers about my dreams but, I couldn't find the courage nor the words to speak up.

Snapping out of my own thoughts I realized that I was still standing in the icy blue Lake. Looking down I noted in my reflection that my lips had turned an odd shade of blue mixed with a hint of purple.

Shivering I waddled out of the lakes cold embrace and sat on the earthen dirt beside it. I smiled at the amazing view I had of the sun rising just above the emerald green trees. For once I was happy in the silence that had befallen the forest. Not even a bird chirped nor did any of the other forest creatures. It seemed like forever since I was at peace.

Closing my eyes I laid down on the beach putting my hands behind my head getting comfortable. I slipped off into a day dream that was all my own. For what seemed like forever I had a beautiful dream and not a terrifying nightmare.

_I found myself on a beach running from someone and I was laughing. I wasn't running from fear. No, I was running from someone who was going to pour water on me. I felt a warm and happy feeling embracing me in a warm hug of emotions._

_Sky came running towards me. He threw a bucket of ice cold water on my back. I yelled at him but, I wasn't angry. A bucket of water appeared in my hand and I threw it on to him. _

_We laughed for what seemed like forever and then just when I thought that it couldn't get any better he hugged me. I snuggled closer to his embrace and found that he smelled of happiness and love._

_Then 'it' happened. The sky darkened and the wind began to howl sending sand and dust into the air. I couldn't see anything but, I could hear their cries for help. I tried to run towards the voices that's when I found that no matter how hard I tried I could never move._

_It all faded to black._

I woke up still on the dirt next to the lake. By now the sun was at a full rise and the animals had begun to chirp their morning song.

A thought struck me that right around now the people of Alfea, including teachers and students, would be getting up and dressed for the big day of final exams. The last exam of the school year would be the easiest yet. All the students had to do was survive 24 hours in the wilderness. I wondered if my friends would notice I was gone

Deciding that I had spent enough time to cool down from the information given to me by Ms. Griffin. Sighing I got up, brushed off the dirt, and headed towards Alfea wondering how I would sneak in under the ever so watchful Ms. Griselda. It was exam day and I wanted to get it over with before I became the thing I feared the most.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Leave a review if you want to or P.M. me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts of the Past

**"Years of love can be forgot in the hatred of a minute."**

**-Edgar Allen Poe**

* * *

Darkness pulled at my bones as I stood ready to flee back to the school that was far too pink to be reasonable. I felt the weight of my soul as I stumble towards the pathway back to Alfea. I stumbled through the thick bushes near the path and soon enough I was on my way hoping to make it back before anyone noticed I was gone. _Not like it mattered anyways._

I arrived at Alfea a few minutes before the late bell rang to get to class, thankful that the barrier had been put down so I could get back into the school, I bolted inside only to end up smashing into someone else I really hadn't been but, probably should have expected.

I had smashed in a head on collision with Ms. Griselda, the queen of detention, she looked at me-eyes full of fury or was it anger? _Why would she be angry? Does she know?_

Griselda opened her mouth as if she were to say something only to find that no words could express her impactful emotions so instead of words she pointed a crooked finger at the doors to her office. She pointed with a look on her face that said something like, "I'll meet you in detention."

I gulped knowing that I was in so much trouble as I marched forward towards the door she wished me to enter. The room was much bigger than it looked from the outside, the walls were decorated in hues of blue and pink, and framed pictures boarded the walls.

I walked up to one and found it to be a pristine picture that seemed to have been folded many times from the looks of the crumpled paper and square lines running up the sides and tops of the picture.

Further inspection of the picture showed a group of three happy teenagers, standing in the middle was a fairly young looking Griselda her hair laid back in small waves curling at the ends. Her eyes were a shimmering brown a smile lay frozen in the picture for forever marking that day. Griselda was dressed visibly for comfort in a white T-shirt, dark blue almost black jeans, and running shoes.

Standing off onto Griselda's left was a man so tall that Griselda's head only came up to the mans shoulder. He had unnaturally bright red hair. The shade of red outmatched mine by ten shades. His eyes were a blazing deep red and his smile was one that seemed like it could have enlightened a room full of dead people. He looked like he wasn't aware a picture was being taken as his eyes looked away from the camera looking at something that wasn't there. His outfit was that of a tuxedo capped with a red rose on his right breast pocket.

To the right was a young woman with dark brown eyes, honey Blond hair, and the weirdest looking dress I had ever seen it had so many grooves and fabric pieces that intertwined to create a delicate purple, blue, and pink dress. No smile laid upon her pale face but there were lines around her eyes that faltered her sophisticated look. They were laugh lines. It was then I let a loud gasp escape my mouth. She was the girl that I had a nightmare about. _What happened to her after she saw me? Was it even me who attacked her? Was I seeing a memory?_

A loud _ahem! _sounded behind me and I turned to find myself once again with present day Griselda. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked looking at me.

"Admiring the picture on the wall." I said mumbling, "You all look so happy. What happened?" I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Happened to what?" She asked looking at me with knowing eyes. She knew what I had meant to ask but, she did not wish to answer. Something stirred in my stomach. Perhaps it was pity for the woman who once had friends.

"What happened to those two?" I asked pointing to the man and the woman, "What happened to you?"

"Times change, wars happen, and friends get lost in time." She said plainly with no emotion on her face but, her eyes gave way to pain and betrayal.

"Where are they now?" I ask I am now fairly interested to know what happened to the girl in the picture though something in the back of my mind told me I already knew what happened straight to the last detail. It made me sick just to think about knowing what happened.

"The girl was my sister, Adriana she was only in her first year when she died. The boy was Donovan, a dark warrior he was in his last year attending Red fountain when he _disappeared_." Griselda said stretching out the last word as she clenched her teeth.

"Who killed her Ms. Griselda?" I ask even though it is obvious who by the way she was acting.

"Donovan did and I never saw him again afterwards. Why he did it is still a mystery as well as what became of him." Griselda said pulling her arms behind her back and standing up no longer slouching. It was a show of confidence not that I believed any of the act she put on.

"I'm so sorry." I said with true sadness and pity.

"There is nothing to be sorry about you did nothing wrong. Which brings us as to why you are here." Griselda said sitting down in her chair beside her desk.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I practically yell at her feeling the darkness that I felt in the forest just an hour earlier.

"You left the school without permission and you were gone for four hours. If something had happened to you we would not have known." She snapped back at me with quite a speedy reaction.

"I had to leave I had to-" I begin before she pushed away my words with hers.

"Have you told anyone about those nightmares yet Ms. Bloom." She said bluntly picking up a cup of coffee from her desk stirring it around a little before taking a sip waiting for an answer.

"I told Mrs. Faragonda. How did you know? She told me that she wouldn't tell anyone!" I screamed my whole body shaking with anger. _How could she?! She had no right to betray my trust like that._

I ran out of the room not caring that this was the second time I had done it. I ran towards Mrs. Faragonda's office and burst through the doors. My anger grew when she continued the paper work she had been doing before I ran in.

"How could you tell her about my personal talk with you?" I shouted at her pointing my fingers at her. They shook slightly but were stable enough to get my point through.

"Bloom I know that you are angry but, I assure you that I was worried about your safety and most importantly of all your sanity." Faragonda said in her motherly voice. _She's trying to calm me down _I think to myself. I took the seat in front of her when she motioned to them.

"My sanity?" I asked looking at her not forgetting my anger nor the feeling of darkness that was still trying to wash over me.

"You have been slacking ever since your little journey back from the dark side." Faragonda answered still not looking up from her pile of paperwork.

"It wasn't my fault." I said starting to get into my defensive mode when she calmed her self and dismissed when I let out a loud puff of air.

"Of course it was not your fault but, you need to let go of the past and start on your future." There it was again her motherly voice returned to normal.

"Future?" I asked.

"My is everything a question to you? I'm talking about the test you are taking this afternoon. You know the one that will show if you are attentive enough to get invited back to Alfea next year." She said turning over her paper.

I stood there looking at her for a moment before walking over to her desk where she still sat throughout our entire talk. I stood beside her anger filling up and creating a fiery feeling inside my veins. I picked the frail old woman up by the throat and tossed her across the room.

She fell like a rag doll onto the carpet. It was there I left her no apologies and certainly no guilt. I could feel a power that was not my own rise to the surface of my body at that feeling I turned towards the mirror on the other side of the office and saw a cat-like grin and equally cat-like eyes staring back at me.

I was back and nothing stood in my way. I knew I would have to apologize later for my actions and until then I had to format an excuse as to why I did it. _A pack of stressed nerves perhaps?_


	4. Chapter 4:The Escence of Dreams

**"Dreams that do come true can be as unsettling as those that don't"**

**-Brett Butler **

I walked swiftly down the hallway arms swinging freely at my sides knowing that I had only but a few minutes before Faragonda raised the alarm. I was hoping she would do it soon because the distraction would be exactly what I would need to make my escape and why not do it with a bang while I was at it?

Smirking I raced to the highest tower of Alfea running up the steps as quickly as possible reaching the top and last stair in no time at all. I pushed open the door and took in a deep breath of fresh air the wind blowing my hair behind me. Stepping out of the stair well and onto the tower's platform. A low sounding blare pushed itself through the wind getting louder by the second. Girls that had been on their break in the courtyard held their hands over their ears in the loudness of the noise.

I waited patiently as everyone ran out of the school to see what was going on. Looking around hands still covering their ears they searched frantically for anything that would signal why the warning sound was calling to them. I looked around as well but for a whole other purpose. No teachers were in the courtyard meaning that they were searching the school for me. I had to do something and fast because soon they would be here.

Just as I had predicted the door burst open in the next few seconds opening with a bang so loud that it momentarily blocked out the alarm noise with one of its own. In the front of a small group of professors stood Palladium he yelled at me but I wasn't listening to what he had to say. I had decided it was time to make my mark.

Summoning all the dark powers that had been built up inside of me for so long that they finally began bubbling to the surface and unleashed its mighty hand sending everyone on the tower to be blasted in all directions. I however transported myself to the first place that popped in my head just before the tower collapsed beneath my feet falling on the not so innocent fairies below.

After a few moments of silence I opened my closed eyes and was in full view of the lake. It was hard to think that I had been here only an hour and a half ago at most. All the events from the past year crashing down on me threatening to crush me in an instant.

I knew what I was going to do know because I only had one objective. I had to find my master wherever he was. I looked up into the blue sky silently hoping for some kind of sign of where could be. I never got one so I began to walk towards the one place I knew I could get some answers, Magix.

I must have spent hours walking in that forest. Truth be told I was about to give up when I finally stumbled right into Magix three hours later. It was around noon and the streets were full of busy people going into diners to get lunch or others enjoying their lunch break by shopping at the nearby stores.

Realizing that I could not just walk right into Magix I cast a spell to disguise me. I really did not want to show my face around the magic officials if word had escaped from Alfea about my little explosion yet.

I began to search for an alleyway entrance in between the shops of downtown Magix unfortunately they were all fenced off. I needed an alleyway so that I could open the emergency portal spell that Darkar taught me.

I laughed when I finally found one that was no longer fenced or well what looked like a wild animal had carved its way into the alleyway. I climbed through the partial hole in the fence and slipped in between the bars.

My nose wrinkled in the stench coming from the alleyway as I walked over to the edge. I got to the dead-end of the alley when I found where the stench came from. In the corner were the remains of a human being. The body was almost unrecognizable and the stench was terrible.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I fell to the earthen floor and I threw up right there in the dark cold smelly alley. I closed my eyes and fell the rest of the way to the ground. The dark dreams fell on me again but this time I let it happen and didn't fight it. I was finally at peace.

_In the dream I was Darkar. I could hear his every thought and then I saw me and I knew that it was no longer a dream but a memory. A dear and sweet memory._

_The lake was so peaceful. Insects of all kinds chirped out into the open air some jumped to the steady beating of my heart. I laughed in the light of the moon as it glanced from the water making her pale skin glow she was so perfect it was hard to believe that she was mine._

_"What are you staring at?" She asked me looking up and pulling herself out of her day-dream._

_"Nothing it's just you look so beautiful in the moonlight. Not even the stars can outshine you tonight." I whispered out to her reaching to grab her hand but, she was gone and was nothing there._

_I heard screams. Painful terrifying screams. I looked over my shoulder and watched as my powerful beloved was being pulled away... Away from me by that blond-haired prince. I ran after her but, time began to slow the harder I tried to run. I reached out my hand to grasps hers into my own._

I opened my eyes gasping for air. Sweat poured from my forehead I was perspiring all over. I got up shakily and continued on with my work for the day.

I smirked once again for that dream was a sign from my master. He told me exactly where he was and now I was going to find him.


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

**"When I understand my enemy well enough to defeat them then in that moment I also love him."**

**-A.E. Wiggin**

* * *

My body shook in unrest as I moved on my way back into the forest. The dream of the lake in every detail to the fullest running through my mind and embedding itself into my thoughts recreating what I saw in great detail. From the smallest little blade of grass to the wide lake. Everything had to be perfect on my twisted eyes. I played the memory in my head several times until my thoughts were clouded in anger. How could my friends have done that? I thought they were helping me not trying to make things worse. Weren't friendships built on an everlasting trust? Did it matter who it was I had fallen in love with? Wasn't all that mattered was being myself?

Rudely interrupting my thoughts came the loud grumble from my stomach. It was protesting for not having been refueled since yesterday morning. With that thought I smiled to myself. It was just so hard to believe that my beloved called for me just yesterday. Events from many months prior rang through my head. Like my dream of Darkar and I they were in perfect harmony and memorized deep into perfection. Once again my stomach grumbled in annoyance.

"Alright already. I will find some food for you!" I cry out to my stomach waving my hands a little in the air for a more dramatic effect even though it was pretty much hopeless since my stomach was not even a living thinking thing. I turned around inside the forest and headed back into town looking for a diner. If memory served me correctly I believe that when my friends and I had first met we went out to a restaurant in Magix. If only I could remember where it was.

I searched for an hour, hobbling around the streets looking for the familiar sight. Sure many buildings looked familiar, but they were not what I was looking for. Eventually I gave up and decided to stop and eat at a medium sized diner. The diners inside and outside interiors were tinted in several different shades of yellow. It had an extremely happy atmosphere all the workers had big grins plastered onto their faces as if the bigger the smile the larger the tip. That however did not seem to be working as all it really did was creep the customers out a little more. Something was not right here and I could feel it. It was something in the air.

Soon a enthusiastic waitress came to me half walking, half running. I shuddered at the noise of her red pumps clicking on the orange stained tile. Her hair was cropped short and dyed with an equally disdained color of a vibrant green, her eyes were a dark brown almost black, and her face looked like glass. Her whole body was so thin and fragile like a porcelain doll that I thought she would break if she walked another inch.

Once she came in front of me she let out a cheerful giggle and gave me an over enthusiastic greeting, "hello! My name in Ruth and I will be your waitress for today!" Ruth said while handing me a menu that came out of nowhere before she carried on, "I will be right back in a moment to place your order _Hun_!" She practically chattered out before turning to walk back to her other customers.

Looking around I searched for an empty table to sit at. I found one soon after searching the small diner three times until my eye caught sight of a booth in the back next to the emergency exit. I quickly walked over to the booth and took a seat. My eyes searched the menu with vigor looking for something that did not sound as cheerful as the other foods. I was not in the mood to eat a smiling breakfast omelet. I mean seriously what kind of future evil ruler eats rainbow cookies. Eventually I settled on a Doom Mountain Sundae.

Soon after deciding on my menu Ruth came out of the kitchen looking around the room. Her smile seemed to fade a little when it appeared she could not find me until her eyes caught on my face. Her smile flashed back wider than ever and her posture was hungry almost fierce looking. I stared at her wondering and fearing almost at the same time.

When she had managed to clomp her way down to me I mustered up a small fake smile trying for Ruth's sake to look happy so no one would suspect my true nature. "What is it you will be having today?" Ruth asked innocently enough her eyes sparkling like a waterfall.

"I think I will be having a Doom Mountain Sundae." I said purposefully not meeting her eyes as I felt hers stare right through the back of my head. I could almost feel her frown her body language changed. Ruth's body stiffened at my words. I began to worry until she finally perked up again smile and all.

"Sure thing Bloom. One Doom Mountain Sundae coming right up." Ruth spoke as she pulled out a black notebook from one of her apron pockets and wrote down my order. Her voice was cold, it sent a chill up my spine. It wasn't the way she had said the words that was part of it the other was my name. How did she know my name?

I opened my mouth to ask her but she was already half way to the kitchen in her pumps. How did she walk away that fast? How long was I in my thoughts?

A strange feeling washed over me and I could not quite place where it was coming from. Then it dawned on me, the feeling was seemingly ancient and powerful. It was the feeling only one could feel if they were near a dark magical artifact or if a demon was near. I hoped it was not the later. My body was in absolutely no shape to pick a fight right now. I had used too much of my power to transport myself to the forest and that would take a while to regenerate.

Ruth must have taken her sweet time in the kitchen because by the time she had come out of it almost everyone was gone. Once the last customer left in the diner with me got up and walked out the door a tall and slender woman walked over to the door and turned the open sign over. My heart raced. Did she not see me? Why is this diner closing in the middle of the afternoon.

The woman walked over to me and my heart jumped my stomach did a back flip leaving me a little frightened. This woman pulsated with dark magic. She was incredibly powerful. "What do you want?" I ask her my voice up an octave higher than normal. She grinned, not a good sign.

"Why child, I am here to help you." She hissed out her voice sounding like gravel. She continued to walk towards me in a predatory stance. That darn smile still plastered on her face. "You see I am here to give you a piece of advice in your _pathetic_ little quest to free your _weak_ master." She emphasized the words weak and pathetic. My blood boiled.

"How dare you call my master weak!" I screamed at her standing up arms shaking at my sides. How dare she? Lord Darkar was the strongest being in the universe. A few hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down back into my seat.

"Not so fast _Hun_." The voice behind me said sugary sweet. I knew it was Ruth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked my temper flaring up before the flame was involuntarily extinguished as my eyes stare at a pair of gleaming white fangs. I only got to let out a small whimper of terror escape my mouth before something hard and heavy hit me in the back of the head knocking me unconscious.

* * *

**~Authors Note~**

**Remember to check my profile page for dates of when the next chapter comes out. Hope you are enjoying your summer!**


End file.
